Eurovision Party
by cruger2984
Summary: Philippines, along with her friends Rizal and Antipolo are watching the ESC 2011 in Düsseldorf on Spain's channel. Three-part fanfic. APH OC fanfic. Rated T for mild language and some nosebleed from Baras.
1. Ch1: The first semifinal

==**Eurovision Party pt.1**==

An Axis Powers Hetalia/Eurovision fanfic

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Hetalia and the Eurovision Song Contest. It's from the EBU (European Broadcasting Bureau).

**Author's Note**: This will be my fanfic about this year's ESC (Eurovision Song Contest) 2011 in Düsseldorf that it ends for about two weeks ago. Luckily I met a Eurovision fan also from my home country (he's from Valley Golf) and I told him about what he started to watch this annual craze. My OCs are also will be appearing in this chapter, starting with Rizal-tan and the others. Let's start with the first part of the fanfic and it's about the first semi-final. Italics are represented thoughts and some lyrics during performance night.

**WARNING**: Before you read this however, this fanfic contains coarse languages may not be suitable for young audiences.

* * *

><p><em>Europe's favorite TV show, the annual craze that has spread all of Europe, the phenomenon of many, the mother of all song contests, the mecca of European pop music and popular culture...<em>

These are the words that can prescribe on each and every one of them, in just one word: Eurovision.

_**May 10th, 2:54 PM**_

Rizal finally managed to save his money to buy some snacks and some finger food due to his hard work, and on the contrary, his boss gives him a big reward: money to save for the Eurovision party. After that, he called Antipolo, who is in his office, cleaning his desk, sorting documents, and arranges his clothes. After this however, he received a call from his right-hand man.

"Um, hello? It's me Rizal! Did you prepare cable TV for the first semi-final?"

"Oh hello boss Rizal! Say, where the hell are you? You've been gone in thirty minutes!"

"Oh, I am here in my boss' office and recently I met him during the briefing of a recent project on the road renovations."

"I see. So, about the cable TV you have asked me for earlier."

"Oh yeah, you must install the cable in my high-definition TV at my house, because tonight's the first semi-final! Our friends will come over with their finger food and some booze!"

"Wow! This could be very perfect! I'm on my way to your house. Say, do you have an access code of your house?"

"Everyone has an access code to my house, so you can use yours as well! Remember when I give you the access code on Easter Sunday?"

"Oh, the small paper contained an access code."

"All right then, now go to the convenience store, get your wallet, and get my shopping list and go! We're going to stay awake tonight!"

"Aye aye boss!"

And so, Antipolo grabbed his wallet, Rizal's shopping list, his jacket with a black mink, and he goes off to the convenience store. While on his way via tricycle, he pays PHP43 ($1.00) and he made towards the convenience store. When he begins shopping for snacks, Antipolo views Rizal's shopping list:

**Two 1-liter large bottles of zero-percent sugar cola for his beer tower.**

**Three large bags of chili-chesse flavored corn chips**

**One pouch of seasoning mix for Rizal's buffalo wings**

**One pack of cheese powder for Antipolo's potato wedges**

**Two cans of energy drink**

After his shopping, he pays money to the cashier, and he had to go, but suddenly he encountered Angono, holding his small items from the grocery: a large bottle of ice tea, his favorite potato chips and a small bottle of energy drink. Later on Antipolo meets Angono and shared a conversation while on their way to Rizal's big mansion. During the bus ride, he and Angono shared topics about the environment and the controversial RH bill. Minutes later, the bus driver loses consciousness and the bus is started to out of control. Antipolo orders Angono to stop the bus and check the bus driver. When Angono is trying to stop the bus, he encountered a man wearing a maroon jacket and holding small groceries too, and by the grace of his mind, Angono managed to stop the bus, nearly killed the man. Antipolo rushed to go outside the bus, and when he sees the man wearing a maroon jacket and holding small groceries in his hands, it was not the man: it's Baras and his friend, Binangonan.

When Antipolo checks if Baras is alright, he replied to Antipolo.

"You ALMOST give us a heart attack, kuya (big brother)!"

"It's all right, Baras. The bus driver loses consciousness and he calls an ambulance earlier. Is Binangonan okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay, but luckily he bought a small energy drink and his favorite corn chips earlier when we get to kuya Rizal's mansion for our important meeting."

"That is the same one as us, too."

"You did?"

"Yes, we're just on our way to his mansion too. We too also bought some snacks for Rizal too for his beer tower."

Suddenly, Binangonan said, "Did you say 'beer tower'? Oooh yeah! That changes everything! Come on, we have to hurry to Rizal's mansion before sundown!"

And so, Angono, Antipolo, Baras and Binangonan, along with their small groceries, rushed to Rizal's mansion before sundown. Later on, Antipolo types the access code and the gates are automatically opened, they entered Rizal's mansion, just in time.

_**May 10th, about 8:00 PM**_

Many hours later, Rizal was present when Antipolo was at his side. Also, Angono, Baras and Binangonan are also present. Meanwhile, when Rizal was sitting in his favorite sofa in his luxurious living room, complete with audio components, his laptop with wireless Internet, his high-definition TV complete with cable, and finally a large coffee table. Rizal later on orders his four friends.

"We must get to sleep early and we got to prepare our energy drinks at 2:50 AM, which is the time we had to wake up. I prepare some kumot (bed sheet) for the two of you. Antipolo has one too. Okay then, we must get to sleep so we can get to watch the first semi-final on Spain's channel!"

After this however, all of them are activated their cell phones and set the time at 2:50 AM (9:00 PM in Spain) and they get to sleep. Before Antipolo gets to sleep, he gets some cans of energy drinks, straight from Rizal's kitchen. Then, he labeled the names and put it to the lid of the can. Antipolo gets a medium-sized cooler to put the drinks into it. Then, he uses an ice pick to cut the ice block into medium and large pieces and places it into the cooler. When all else fails, Antipolo puts the cooler under the coffee table and gets to sleep.

_'Ah Eurovision, it only happens every year. Can't wait to see all of the European countries performed... in this first semi-final.'_

_**May 11th, 2:50 AM**_

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!**

Everyone have finally woke up for five hours and fifty minutes of sleep, and after they were woke up, Rizal orders them to drink their respective energy drinks directly from the cooler that Antipolo prepared hours ago.

"Antipolo, make sure you open my computer and my cable TV. Angono and I will buy some ingredients from the store."

"Aye aye."

As Rizal and Angono leaving to buy some ingredients from a local store. Antipolo opens Rizal's cable TV and his computer, on which Estonia installed anti-virus and anti-malware software ten months ago, plus he opens the Internet to contact his beloved WWII veteran: the eastern defender known as Cainta. As Antipolo still prepares Rizal's computer and cable TV, Baras prepares some chips and dips and puts it to the big bowl, also Binangonan puts some ice cubes and pours two 1-liter bottles of Rizal's favorite cola straight into the beer tower. The size of Rizal's beer tower was the size of America's, and Binangonan puts the beer tower onto the table, because the coffee table isn't tall enough to put the tower, so he decided to get a square-shaped table from Rizal's swimming pool, and puts the beer tower right beside the coffee table. Baras in the meantime, puts the snacks into the table, and puts some plastic cups beside the beer tower. Everyone works hard for the preparations for the live viewing of the first semi-final in Spain's channel.

"Phew, what time is it of our preps for the live viewing, Antipolo?"

"We made it just in time, Baras, just as Rizal-sensei told us to."

"Hey, only six minutes left 'til the show starts, kuya."

"That's right, Binangonan. But first we have to watch news, after that we have to change to Spain's channel."

The three waited for Rizal and Angono's return, but later on they returned with something unusual from one of Rizal's plastic bags. Antipolo inspects it, and he saw a styro-like food case, inside it was sisig.

"Um, boss, why did you buy sisig?"

"It's my favorite."

And behind Rizal's back was Philippines herself...

"Piri!"

"Antipolo! Why are you here in Rizal's house?"

"He ordered me to watch the first semi-final of ESC 2011. So, he invites me to join his party."

"Oh I see right now, hey guys, I made a list to see who's going to the final."

Minutes later, the show was just started minutes later, and some of Europe's countries will perform later. Meanwhile, Philippines made a list of the entrants of the first semi-final with a check box. Baras tells Philippines about those small squares.

"Um ate (big sister), what are those small squares for?"

"It means that I will check those after their performance, the ten countries will pick with the highest scoring points, according to the combined votes from the jury and televotes."

"Wow, I knew it. My friend from Warsaw always doing that every year." Binangonan said.

Minutes later, the performance night was now underway, starting with Poland, and he sings it in his native tongue. During that, Baras started to get a cup of Rizal's favorite cola, and gives it to Piri.

'_Jestem twym natchnieniem, dla lez ukojeniem (I am your inspiration, for the consolation of tears)'_

"Look at those back-up dancers!" Angono said in exclamation.

Poland's performance have used some smoke to 'smoked-up' the performance, and to that however it ends in spectacular...

"Um, Antipolo, what is _'Poczuj bicie serca!'_ mean?"

"Sensei, that means 'Feel the heartbeat!' in Polish. Poland told me when I visited his house before his performance night."

"Wow! I didn't think that! And you got enough money to go to Warsaw!"

"Oh Sensei..."

"_Ate_ Piri, are those two are lovers from the beginning?"

"Yes Baras, in fact, they are reunited through the monorail. Isn't that sweet?"

"Um... Of course that is."

Next is Norway's. Before the performance night, Baras wrote Denmark via email, and when he reads Denmark's letter, he wanted to see Norway performed wearing a dress. That makes Baras seriously blushed after he closed his laptop later on.

_'Oh shit, now I am blushed more than ever!'_

"What's wrong Baras, you seem to be blushing. Is it about Norway?"

"No _ate_, but please excuse me because I am going to the bathroom."

Baras rushed to the bathroom and minutes later, he caught nosebleed. Why is he causing a hard nosebleed? It's because of Norway's dress.

"Wow, Baras seems to be on crush with Norway."

"Hey! Norway's a boy! Remember that!"

"I wonder what is wrong with Baras. Maybe I should find out."

As Antipolo gets up to the couch, he checks on Baras. When he opens the bathroom door, he saw Baras' nose covered in blood, much to the deprimative shock of Antipolo. He gets a ply of tissue to wipe off and cleans Baras' nose as he orders him to return to the living room for Norway's performance.

Before this however, a prologue clip appeared. A Norwegian climber climbs through Zugspitze, Germany's highest mountain. After a few minutes the climber reaches the summit.

After that, Norway's performance begins. When Rizal sees the song title, he tells Piri.

"Um _ate_, what is 'Haba Haba' mean? Is it 'Long Long'?"

"No Rizal, it means 'Little by little' in Swahili. You have to learn to translate."

"Oh okay."

When this however, Baras' nose starting to bleed again, as Antipolo gives him a tissue to cover his nostrils.

'_Haba haba hujaza kibaba, Haba haba hujaza kibaba (Little by little fills the pot, little by little fills the pot)'_

Meanwhile minutes later, Norway's performance ended, and to that Baras was relieved as the tissues managed to control of his nosebleed. In the meantime, they managed to watch performances of Albania and Armenia. Antipolo chats with Cainta, as she was also watched the first semi-final along with San Mateo and Rodriguez, as these two of them were die-hard Eurovision fanatics.

After Albania and Armenia's performances minutes later, Turkey is coming up. Last year, he was pretty close to win his second title, but this year he tried to get him to the final slot. Piri told the boys about Turkey, when he is going to the final or not. But Angono told her that he made a prediction that Turkey won't gonna make it to the final according to his personal psychic. As they watch Turkey's prologue clip, they saw a Turkish artist going to a German art museum, and he draws a picture of the Madonna and Child with the 'Feel your Heartbeat' quote in Turkish. After this, Turkey's performance begins.

During his performance, Angono shocked when he sees Turkey playing bass guitar.

"_ASTIG!_ (Awesome!) He performed the bass guitar so perfectly! Maybe I should save some money for the bass guitar!"

"Wow Angono, you pretty seem to have dibs on Turkey's performance."

After Turkey's performance, they watch Serbia's performance, and Binangonan said to them that Serbia will be in the finals due to the glamour of the ladies. Suddenly, Antipolo's cellphone was vibrated, and it's a call... from Cainta herself.

"Um hello?"

"Hello, it's me Cainta. Is _ate_ Piri here in Rizal's house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I wanted to told her to watch the first semi-final of the contest."

"Oh, she's watching it. So far we watched the performances of Poland, Norway, Albania, Armenia and Turkey. Serbia's next, Cainta."

"Wow, I knew she could do it."

"Yeah, and earlier, Baras' nose has caught a nosebleed. So Angono will take care of Baras' controllable nosebleed."

"_Ano?_ What the hell happened to him?"

"He caught a nosebleed during Norway's performance. But don't worry, friend, Angono will take care of it."

"Oh okay. Just to make sure you are watching it."

"Ok, bye."

After Serbia's funkadelic but nostalgic performance, Russia is coming up. As the cola of Rizal's beer tower was depleted, Binangonan gets another bottle straight from the kitchen, opens the beer tower's lid, pours the cola and closes it to maintain its coolness of the cola, just like a cold beer as bubbles flow through the beer tower. As Philippines tells the boys on how Russia's back-up dancers look like if they imagine: Rizal imagines as young boys, Antipolo imagines as manly men wearing masks, Angono imagines as three Baltics, Baras imagines as young bishonen boys, and lastly Binangonan imagines as sexy men showing their six-packs. Piri then, picks Angono as the winner, giving PHP500 as a reward. Then, the prologue clip from Russia plays as a prima ballerina from Russia performs on stage.

"That ballerina's beautiful or what?"

"Indeed Binangonan, indeed her splendor and her true beauty. Wish Tanay will better become a prima ballerina."

"Antipolo, Tanay hates ballet. Although her toes are too painful if she did ballet."

Later on, Russia's performance was started, and along with him are his back-up dancers: the Baltics. When Piri saw Russia's look during performance, she spits her drink on the floor and she exclaimed.

"**WAAAAA! ANG POGI NI RUSSIA! SOBRANG POGI!**"

Then Baras replied, "Wait, is Russia's looks copied kuya America's look?"

As Piri looks on, Angono practically saw the Baltics dancing.

_'Oh oh… I'm coming to get you, Oh oh… I'm running, I'm coming for you, Oh oh… I'm gonna get you, I know you, you want me to..._'

And he shouted, "**HOLY SHET NA MALAGKIT! ANG POGI NILA!**"

With this however, he too follows Piri's part. And minutes later, Russia's performance ended with a bow to the audience. Next up is Switzerland.

Binangonan felt that he remembered the eve of his performance night. During his stay in Switzerland's glamour but beautiful mansion, he told Vash on how he wore a dress by the orders of his boss. But Vash told Binangonan that he will play a cello, and of course, his sister Liechtenstein plays the small and big guitars, because she is too excited for his performance night tomorrow. The next day however, he bid good luck to his friend on his performance night when he returns home.

"Hmm... I wonder what Vash look like when his boss forced him to wear a dress."

Then later on, Switzerland's prologue clip was shown. A Grand Prix circuit in Nürburgring was seen and a Swiss racing team was shown. In the meantime, the word '_Gschpür din Härzschlag_!' is shown.

And, Switzerland's performance is commenced. Somehow during the performance, Vash managed to not wear a dress, but the singer. Binangonan was relived, and he continues to watch Vash's performance when he's drinking a cup of cola.

"Ooh bubbles!" Baras said.

Switzerland's performance was ended but magical, and Binangonan contacted Switzerland on his cellphone, but there is no signal. He tried to contact him but failed.

Later on, they watched Georgia's performance, and to no avail, Baras told them that Georgia's performance was a perfect one to enter the final.

After Georgia's performance, Finland is coming up, before his performance night, Rizal sent his text message to Tino and he said to his message: _'This is ur night. Do it 4 Peter.'_ And when Tino reads this, he was happy, and he's getting ready to perform.

Finland's prologue clip was shown, and it's about a Finnish member of the Berliner Philharmoniker carrying a large cello, who is about to perform in a Philharmonie theater. When he turned the page of his songbook, and the words _'Anna sydämesi sykkiä!' _is shown, which means 'Let your heart throb!' in Finnish. Piri told Rizal, that Finland is also Cainta's close friend in combat. And after the prologue clip, Tino's performance is about to begin.

_'I'm going out in the world to save our planet, And I ain't coming back until she's saved, I'll walk my way to see the king and parliament, If they don't help, I'll do it by myself, I don't wanna be…'_

"Dadadam dadadam dadadada dadada…" they singed.

Then Antipolo thought that when he saw a globe ascending through the stage during his performance _'Gotta save the world...'_

After this, his performance is ended. But suddenly, Binangonan has made a trip to the bathroom to use the toilet.

Next up is Iceland, but come to think of it, Rizal said in his thoughts about him, who is going to perform next, _'Hope he is worthy to enter the finals.'_

Then, the prologue clip has started. After this, his performance along with his five friends begins. But during the performance however, Angono nearly bursts into tears as he hears these lyrics.

'_Cause I can't wait for tomorrow, To say the things I wanna say, Your smile will always lead my way...'_

"**OH MY GOD!** Did you see this? That guy's kissing Ice-kun!" Antipolo said.

But Rizal replied, "Relax, he's just enjoying himself."

Thus Iceland's performance is ended. Next up is Hungary. Rizal Told Piri about her return in the first semi-final because he was too anxious to watch her perform.

"Um Piri, why is Hungary didn't join last year?"

"Because her broadcaster has some problems due to financial difficulties."

"The same thing as Austria's?"

"The same thing as Austria's."

When Baras saw Hungary's wearing a big ring, he was thought, _'OH SHET, ANG LAKI! (Oh shit, that's big!)'_

Then Hungary's prologue clip was shown. They shown a Hungarian chef, who is specialized in Italian cuisine, is buying ingredients from Munich's Victuals Market for his lunch. Then the words _'Erezd A Szivveresed!_' which means 'Feel the heartbeat' in Hungarian. In the meantime, Binangonan told Piri on how Hungary can cook her goulash, and she replied to him that she too, can cook goulash, and she's skilled.

Moments later, Hungary's performance has started, along with her back-up singers.

_'What about my life? What about my dreams? What about how I feel? What about my needs?'_

"Hey Rizal, is she singing about her ex-husband?"

"Umm, Probably."

"And sensei, her voice that just like Celine Dion!"

"Dat Ring!"

The boys didn't stand against Hungary's looks during her performance at the end. Thus Antipolo continues to chat Cainta via web messenger.

Some minutes later, they drink and eat to enjoy the first semi-final as they watched Portugal's performance, on what Rizal told everyone that his performance was ugly. Baras told Rizal that Portugal's artists were like the Village People.

Next is Lithuania and he really hopes that he will enter the finals since he failed to reach it last year. This time, he abandoned his famed sparkly shorts to a dress for the performance. Meanwhile, Rizal and

Piri shown Liet's prologue clip, and they begin to watch Lithuania's performance.

"That was so beautiful." Rizal told.

After Lithuania's performance was end, Azerbaijan's next. Baras got one thing for the Azerbaijani entry; he would never be running scared again in the past. Ever since he self-defend his confidence against his natural enemies. Baras told on both Piri and Rizal that Azer-chan will advance to the final according to his psychic assistant in his office. Thus, Azerbaijan's prologue clip was shown, it's about two Azerbaijani friends to take a tour to Rothenburg. Then, Azerbaijan's performance begins, but Baras went to the bathroom to take a pee. But suddenly, a voice heard towards Baras' ears.

_'I'm running, I'm scared tonight, I'm running, I'm scared of breathing, 'Cause I adore you...'_

With this however, Baras returned to his seat and he saw Azerbaijan's performance, with some fire sparks fallen through the stage, just like a spark rain.

"So beautiful, that reminds me of my memories back when Japan abused us."

"Is is, Baras. We don't need to running like cowards anymore."

"That's right, sensei."

After the performance, Baras clapped his hands happily, and the last country to perform is Greece.

"Kuya Rizal, I have recently heard of kuya Heracles' condition, he split personalities: he will sing in Greek, and the other will rapped in English. Sounds funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I last saw him during your peace talks with kuya Heracles. And his tabby cat was beautiful that my pet cat."

Meanwhile, Greece's prologue clip was shown. There was a marathon here in Berlin and a Greek runner participated in the marathon. Once he continues to run, he reaches from the finish line, and Greece's performance was started.

During the performance, Angono shockingly saw the inner Greece.

"Naks, the inner kuya Greece was unbelievable, while the real kuya Greece is singing in Greek."

"Sounds Greek to me." replied Rizal.

Minutes later, a door bell was heard, and Rizal takes the door and when he opens it, it was one of his colleagues: the CALABARZON general, Cavite. And, he carried his favorite on his hand: his sisig.

"Hey guys! How's the party?" said Cavite to Piri.

Then she replied "Of course we enjoy the party. Rizal invited me hours ago before the show was started."

"Wow! I never knew that this was the first you watch this annual craze."

"Yes."

Meanwhile during the performance, Cavite watches Greece's performance.

_'Tin ehei i psihi mou ti fotia, Tous fovous olous kaiei monadhika, Ta vimata mou kavo os to theo, Ki an peso ego xana tha sikotho...'_

"Wow... He will heat up the competition when he enters the final."

"Yes Cavite. Say, where's your right-hand man?"

"You mean Trece Martires? Oh, he's in the hospital, he's got a motorcycle accident on a ten-wheeler. I feel bad for him right now."

After Greece's performance, it was now over. All of the 19 nations are now complete their performance after a nearly long 57 minutes. Then, an interval act was shown. And now is the time for Piri to prepare the list that she prepared yesterday. It was now time to pick the first ten countries to book their ticket to the final.

The presenter opens the envelope... and it begins.

Serbia is the first country to qualified, and to this however, Rizal was impressed at how Serbia is happy to be in the final. Second is Lithuania, Piri cries with joy as her good friend reaches to the final. Oh, how happy she is now.

"Why are so happy, Piri?"

"Because Rizal-sensei, Liet is my good friend, and even he tastes my favorite sinigang!"

"Oh..."

The third country to book the ticket to the final is Greece.

"**HOLY SYET! PASOK ANG AKING BALATO!**"

"Angono! Why are you so happy about?"

"You see, my favorite narcoleptic BFF was now booked his ticket, and ooh I saw one of Greece's cats gives the ticket to his representative!"

Angono barely saw one of Greece's cats as the representative gives the ticket to the cat on Heracles' behalf, due to his post-performance however, he gets sleepy.

The fourth country to make it to the final is Azerbaijan. No wonder why Baras was so happy because that's his favorite song. Next is the fifth country: Georgia.

"Wow, I didn't know."

"See if I told you, guys. Georgia was great. And the representative punched his ticket to the final."

The sixth country that enters the final... Switzerland. As the presenter announced that Vash is going to the final, Binangonan was so happy, and he had plans to make a congratulatory present to Vash: a high -class SIG SG 530.

_'Vash Zwingli... You make me so happy with that song of yours, and in fact, I will deliver your congratulatory present back in your mountain home.'_

The seventh country that advanced to the final is Hungary, and her big ring that she wears on her finger.

"Oh my... She finally did it." said Angono.

"Of course, Angono. She did everything to her ex-husband." replied Rizal as he continues to sip some cola.

Next is Finland, and thus he is happy with his guitar as he lifts up in a victorious fashion. Antipolo, continuing typing through Internet, was so happy about his performance. Rizal was nearly tearfully happy about this, and he sent a text message that it says: 'Congrats Tino, hope u gonna take d title on Saturday.'

With this, Tino's happy.

The ninth country that makes it to the final is Russia, and his looks that he stole from America.

"Oh my lord... He's stuck it. Ivan's booked his ticket to the final. Ahahahahaha... **NAKUPO!**" Angono said.

But Piri screamed "**AAAHH! PUMASOK ANG FUTURE BF KOH!**"

With this however, Rizal was shy.

And the final country that makes it to the final, is none other than Iceland. When Iceland reacts, he felt glad and happy, as he cried for joy as Mr. Puffin looks on, and the representative punched Ice-kun's ticket to the final.

Finally, the first semi-final is over. After that however, they cleaned up Rizal's living room and picking up the mess and throw to the garbage can.

"Everyone, I want to thank you all for joining the party. Cavite and I will leave for the conference on the renovation of the pipeline."

"See you! Goodbye!" they said as they wave their hands to bid farewell to Piri and Cavite.

After that, Rizal saw Antipolo, continuing to chat with Cainta.

"Hey Antipolo, why are you still chatting?"

"Everything's in place as Ta-chan prepares her food, drinks, and booze for the second semi-final party at Cainta's place. So, wanna come with me on Friday?"

"Oh hell yeah I would. Let's get some shuteye."

"Okay."

As Rizal's computer turned off, Rizal and Antipolo get some sleep, as they are tired after the Eurovision party. No wonder, they are the best friends since they started watching this annual craze.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>And now, for some terms in this first part:<p>

* - Antipolo and Angono's conversation is based on the on-going current event in the Philippines: the debate on the controversial RH (Reproductive Health) bill.

* - Rizal loves his beer tower.

* - Spain's channel is referencing TVE Internacional. Sadly, the first semi-final was not aired, La 2 (or TVE2) did.

* - _Sisig_ is particularly made of pork jowls, ears and liver. It can be served as a main dish, snack, or _pulutan_, a term roughly analogous to the English term "finger food" and it can be accompanied by beer or liquor.

* - Cavite, one of the CALABARZON generals, is a guest here in this first part. And his right-hand man, Trece Martires, is mentioned.

* - _Sinigang_ is a soup characterized by its sour flavor most often associated with _sampalok_ (tamarind).

* - Narcolepcy is a sleeping disorder in which one would experience REM (rapid eye movement) sleep at random intervals throughout the day.

* - When I watched Portugal's performance on Youtube, it was the worst according to my fellow Caintano, MultifandomMan12 of deviantART(he lives in the same city as I am.).

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SECOND PART!**


	2. Ch2: The second semifinal

==Eurovision Party pt.2==

An Axis Powers Hetalia/Eurovision fanfic

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Hetalia and the Eurovision Song Contest. It's from the EBU (European Broadcasting Bureau).

**Author's Note**: Finally, the second part of this epic three-part APH/ESC fanfic. And this time, it was based on the second semi-final. Piri, Rizal and Antipolo returns for the second part, and this time, things were going to get dirtier.

**WARNING**: Before you read, this fanfic contains coarse languages and some mild scenes may not be suitable for young audiences.

* * *

><p><em>To Rizal: Sorry, I can't come with you, and it's all because of my boss' orders on renovating roads. But don't worry, Cainta will be the main host of the second semi-final party, so I will give you some money to buy a can of energy drink. So have fun then. -Cardona<em>

That is the email message that Cardona wrote for Rizal, just because his boss orders him to renovate the bumpy roads, and for that however, Cardona's horse came, and the horse gives Rizal, a envelope worth of cash. Rizal thanked Cardona's horse and returned to his master. Rizal never thought that Cardona's horse was loyal, so he gives a piece of carrot as a reward.

Rizal was so tired after the first semi-final party, so he and Antipolo talked about the second semi-final, in which the two Nordics (Sweden and Denmark), Estonia and Latvia will perform this coming Friday at the same place. Antipolo feeled worried about his best friend, so he decided to contacted Piri via email on his cellphone.

"Hey Antipolo, who's texting you on your phone?"

"I'm texting Piri. I am going to tell her that she will come at Ta-chan's place on Friday for the second semi-final party."

"Oh I see, did she have chips, dips and booze?"

"Uhm, I think so."

And so Rizal has to go to sleep, and its 9:00 PM. So Antipolo finalized the schedule for the Finals' party on Sunday, and he gets to sleep.

_**May 12th, 1:50 PM**_

In Cainta's mansion, her lucky little servant prepares a large fishbowl. He writes all of the countries from the second semi-final and puts it in colored plastic eggs to pick before visitors arrive with their drinks. Cainta's little servant works hard for days, just as he remembered when he talked to Cainta about Europe's favorite TV show. But suddenly, a door bell was heard. The little servant picks up the door, and he sees Piri, Rizal and Antipolo. The little servant welcomed them and he serves some glasses of ice tea, with a lemon wedge.

"What are you guys doing here?" says the little servant.

But Piri replied to him, "We're just invited to the second semi-final party on Friday. Is your master come home yet?"

"No, I think her boss contacted her earlier, but she will be home for a minute."

Piri just reminded that Cainta has to do with the few projects that her boss ordered. Did she work hard for Piri? Or is she caught fatigue? Piri sought to call her, but failed.

Meanwhile at her boss' office, Cainta is standing before her boss, who is sitting at his desk. Then, her boss tells her.

"Cainta, you seem to worked hard for the last few weeks. How did you worked hard?"

"Because I am willing to do my work for my friends, Rizal, and _kuya_ America, who is giving me inspiration about his hardwork and his economy."

"I see, so, how is the economy going?"

"It was pretty good, the sales of some native delicacies here are backed up again. Then, one of the workers who made this jar of coco jam, and it is for you."

"Mmm... Coco jam. I really thought that I will enjoy my favorite afternoon snack."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and one thing."

"Hm?"

"I have heard that you thrown a Eurovision party on your house, are your friends come over tonight?"

"No, it's on Friday, sir. You see, Eurovision is like a annual song contest for European countries. Each year, Europe's favorite song was picked. Last year, Germany won his second title, thanks from the support of his brother, Prussia."

"Prussia?"

"Yes, Prussia. He is Germany's older brother."

"Hmm, a moral support from his older brother to win the title. How amazing."

"Yes it is."

Then, Cainta checked her watch, and it is 2:12 PM.

"Um sir. I think I have to go now, but I got one thing."

"What is it, I can do anything for you."

Cainta gives her a small piece of paper and gives it to her boss. After he reads the paper, her boss said this...

"Cainta, you deserve a break. I will give you free time with your friends."

"_Maraming salamat po._ "

After she gives a respective bow from her boss, Cainta took her trademark jacket and leaves her boss' office. But Cainta's boss however, is kind and happy, just like the other bosses that Rizal had. He later again sees Cainta's note, and he reads this:

'_Sir, I will take free time to spend with my friends due to the Eurovision party. But don't worry, I will bring you some snacks after the Finals' party._'

He was so glad, and he is awaiting the good news that Cainta has it store for him.

_**May 12th, 7:00 PM**_

Cainta finalized the list of drinks, snacks and some tissues in case of holding finger food, but to no avail, her little servant appeared as he holds a small plastic bag containing a can of energy drink.

"Say, where did you buy that energy drink?" says the Eastern Defender.

But her little servant replied, "At the convenience store. Rizal-sensei saw me and he told me that you have to drink it at 2:45 AM. That's your direct order from him."

"Aw shucks. Why don't you put it on the fridge so I can drink the whole can."

"Aye aye, master."

Then, Cainta went to the terrace and she felt really disappointed because some of them didn't come to her party. Jalajala was caught athlete's foot after another day of his night fishing, Morong continues to support his boss' projects, Pililla gradually questions her fellow enviromentalists about the incident of the fishkill, and Tanay, Teresa and Taytay are also do the same as Morong's. Cainta gradually think about it but suddenly, the sound of the doorbell was heard. She rushed through and opens the door, and she sees San Mateo and Rodriguez, which of course holding their respective energy drinks.

"Mateo-nii, Rodri-chan, you guys come this far."

"Yes, Ta-chan. We we're invited to see the second semi-final party starting at 3 in the morning. Say, why don't we go to sleep early so we can drink these."

"Why of course not!"

Later on, Cainta orders her little servant to put San Mateo and Rodriguez's energy drinks to the fridge. Minutes later, they went to sleep in the living room, except San Mateo, who is about to contact his boss via email. Suddenly, a sound of the doorbell was heard. When he reached through the door, it was Rizal, Antipolo and Piri.

"What the hell are you guys doing here in the middle of the night?"

"You see, Ta-chan, Piri and Antipolo are doing the same thing as the first semi-final a few days ago. So, can we sleep with us? Piri has her own blanket."

"Sure thing. But I will bring Piri to my bedroom, so she can sleep."

The Eastern Defender brings her BFF, Piri to her bedroom, and she orders Rizal and Antipolo to sleep into the other couch. But Cainta, tired and she had a little stress, returns to her sleeping ground and gets her eyes shut.

_**May 13th, 2:45 AM**_

'_To hell with Friday the 13th!_'

That is the thought Cainta said when the second semi-final is aired on the 12th in Europe, but in her hometown, it was the 13th.

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!**

Piri, Rizal, Antipolo, the Eastern Defender, San Mateo and Rodriguez are now drink their energy drinks, and also, Cainta shares the half of the energy drink to her little servant. Finally, the time has come to prepare their booze, snacks and dips for the second semi-final party. San Mateo puts some zero percent cola into one of Cainta's beer towers, which is more taller than Rizal's. Rodriguez cooks some finger food like fried onion rings, _calamares_, pork ear-free sisig and one of his master's favorites: pork tips with oyster sauce; pork cubes that fried without the use of oil and seasoned with pepper and oyster sauce. The Eastern Defender gets some bowls for the chips and dips, but Antipolo helped her. Rizal and Piri prepared Cainta's coffee table with some pillows that can be used as cushions to sit, positioning the beer towers into a small futon, a large trash can to put the rubbish, placing forks and tissues into the coffee table, placing all of the snacks and dishes into the table, and now everything is in place. But before the show started when Cainta's TV was on, she heard her little servant's voice, as he prays for the 19 participants who are competing for the second semi-final. As his prayer ended, Cainta's remote control is changing to Spain's channel, thus the show begins, starting with a prelude performance.

Meanwhile, Cainta listed a whiteboard with the 19 participants written on it, each of it has a small box. Unlike Piri's method to check the countries that advanced to the final, Cainta will wrote the number on the boxes right after the interval act. Now, the second semi-final begins with Bosnia and Herzegovina. To that surprise however, Rodriguez learned a little bit of Bosnian during his secret study at his house.

"Wow, ate Piri, Bosnia sure is pretty good enough when he sings."

"Yes it is, Rodri. Even Herzegovina seems to be in trouble with the notes."

Now that the first performance was over, Austria is next. Piri told Cainta on how Austria returns to the contest. She told her that what year did Roderich last participated, but she replied to her that she answered was 2007. Then in the meantime, Austria's prologue clip has shown. The birthplace of free climbing, the Elbe Sandstone Mountains has shown, and during the prologue clip, Roderich and his brother, Vienna, are climbing. With this however, they are shocked to see Austria's revealed talent.

"Um Piri, this is unbelievable, Roddy can climb! And even his brother can climb too!"

"It does, Rizal, it does!"

"I wonder, Mateo-niichan, wonder if _kuya_ Roderich will suffer vertigo again and he will get back on the wheelchair?"

"Guess I think so. Wait 'til they are reaching the summit."

Then, Austria's performance was started, in which Roderich was hidden in the orchestra area.

'_We're all dream as on our way, in a world where we're not meant to stay, together we can make it all, the secret is love..._'

San Mateo reminded that song from his former glory days; from his struggle against Japan in WWII to his present friendship with the Eastern Defender. Thus, he slowly touched Cainta's hand, and he smiled.

Afterwards, Austria's performance is over, and the Netherlands is next. No wonder when Antipolo saw Netherlands' back-up singers and his band members were his bunnies. In the meantime, his prologue clip was shown, a harbor in Hamburg is shown and a Stradle Carrier driver working there and the words 'Voel het ritme van je hart!' was shown in Dutch.

Then, Netherlands' performance is started, the intro was good but it will definitely turn the tables of the competition.

'_Feel the risin' hope, and the sky will open, take my hand... don't stall... have faith_'

"Wow, he really did managed to turn the tables."

"Mhm."

As they eat and drink to watch Netherlands' performance, Rodriguez is going to the toilet, and he needs to use it.

After Netherlands' performance is ended, the next country to perform is his sister Belgium. Not much more of the history about her relationship with her brother, Cainta told everyone that she is the one who kicked Switzerland to win the title back in 1986, thus Cainta called it the 'Chocolate Wars', which is why both of them have their fondness of chocolate. In the meantime, Rodriguez returns to his seat, and Belgium's prologue clip has shown, Ruhr Region has shown and two Belgian divers take a dive here. Then, Belgium's performance was on a good start, with her amazing acapella skills from her friends.

'_In my mind, my body and my soul I'm doing everything and I'm doing it all, With love! In my mind, my body and my soul, With love, baby, you can have it all._'

During the performance however, one of Belgium's friends do the best acapella part.

"AAAHH! ANG GALING N'YA!"

"AH DAMN HE'S GOOD!"

When Belgium's performance ended, everyone is clapping hands at her performance.

Meanwhile, they watched Slovakia's performance, and Rodriguez told them that Slovakia's performance was too bland.

Next up is Ukraine. The last time San Mateo remembered was her training. When he traveled to her home, he frequently watches Ukraine as she performs her very first sand art with the help of her brother Russia, who is advanced to the Final just days ago. San Mateo can't help but to record her semi-final performance but before he can do that, he gets his digital camera, equipped with 2 AA alkaline batteries. When he turned on his digicam, the battery life was low, and it automatically turned off.

"Nakakaasar. I don't have any money to buy longer life batteries for my camera." says San Mateo.

But the Eastern Defender replied, "Don't worry, I have something that I would give it to you."

"What's this?"

"It's AA batteries with some lithium, it would take up to 680 picture shots and record videos a while longer. I would simply give it to you, because I have some budget to buy food at the market."

"_Salamat_. Now I can record Ukraine's performance."

Then, Ukraine's prologue clip was shown. In Munich, a group of Ukrainian students go to find letters and form the 'Feel your heartbeat!' in Ukrainian. Then, the performance has started. San Mateo installs the batteries into his digicam, set into video mode, and begins recording. During the performance, Rodriguez, Rizal, Antipolo and Piri are amazed at the sand art. But Cainta thought herself about Ukraine's sand art.

'_We are birds, we fly so high and we are falling down, when I dream of you, my dream is so fearless, we are people of the planet, we live human lives, we are angels, we're in danger, we are crystal white... crystal white..._'

'_It's about a girl who has lost her mom and is very alone. And then an angel comes and comforts her._'

With this, Cainta nearly drop a single tear from her eye. And thus Ukraine's performance has ended.

"That was so beautiful, right Ta-chan?"

"It is, but we should pray for those who are orphaned, and the angels will guide them if they wish to become their guardian angel."

Cainta however, is too religious like Spain, the one who controls her in the past in order to spread her faith, and she bears the Nazareno pendant, because she's a devotee.

Meanwhile, San Mateo takes a potty break and Rizal continues to drink some of the cola, with his medium-sized beer mug. When Cainta barely sees this, she told him that where did he get the mug, and he replied to her that his boss gives the beer mug to him as a present.

The next country to perform is Moldova, but Piri told them that Moldova's performance is too bland because of the tall hat that he wears, but when San Mateo saw Moldova's performance, he shouted:

"**NUNO SA PUNSO!** "

Thus, San Mateo returns to his seat to see the next performance, and that is Sweden.

Sweden's performance has his own back-up dancers then Cainta told them that he will totally break the glass during his performance with the power of the force. In the meantime, Sweden's prologue clip was shown, and it's about a Swedish man who dressed as a Viking in a carnival parade in Cologne, and he gives candy to the spectators.

"Wow, his Viking hat resembles mine's." Rodriguez said.

Then in the meantime, Piri texted Cardona, Jalajala, Morong, Pililla, Tanay, Taytay and Teresa through her cellphone, and she sends her message to them with the text as follows:

'Guys, U have important meeting 2 me. Plz gather around at Cainta's house through d main gate right after I watch 2nd semis party.'

After this, Sweden's performance has started. When Cainta watched Sweden's performance, someone has shouted on the outside of her house!

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SINTUNADO!"

"Um Piri, what the hell's going on?"

"Looks like I heard a drunken guy."

When Piri says this however, Cainta wields one of the rifles that Switzerland gives to her and she headed towards the balcony and she shoots at the drunken guy, with multiple shots. Otherwise, San Mateo told them that Cainta is capable of protecting her yard to avoid outside intruders and uninvited guests such as the drunken guy.

"You drunken bastard, get the hell out of my yard!" exclaiming the Eastern Defender as she returns to her seat with the rifle. But suddenly during Sweden's performance, something's terribly wrong with the glass windows that Cainta installed three days ago...

'_I will be popular, I will be popular, I'm gonna get there..._'

Then the glass went shattered.

"AY KEPLOS!"

"AY PENDEHO!"

"AY KABAYO!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"

As both exchange words due to the broken shattered glass, Cainta's little servant managed to clean all of the shattered glasses. Thus after this they returned to their respective seats.

As Sweden's performance is over, Cainta is headed towards to the toilet as she had a full bladder, due to her drinking habits.

"Um sensei, did you have a drinking problem also the same as Ta-chan's?"

"Nope, but instead I enjoyed her famous spicy shrimps!"

Rizal was so happy as Cainta's little servant serves some buffalo wings and spicy shrimps. These two favorites however, were Cainta's favorite pulutan, ever since she did some weekend drinking sessions with her guests such as Denmark, the Netherlands and Cuba.

A few hours later, they managed to watch performances of Cyprus, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Israel, Slovenia and Romania. Rodriguez criticizes the five countries except for Bulgaria.

Estonia's next, and for those that he didn't know, he had to wear a dress, directly from his boss' orders.

"Ate, ate, is Estonia's boss crazy?"

"Well yes. He forced him to wear a dress on the eve of his performance."

Piri never realized that Estonia's boss is crazy, and he even wanted to see him wearing a dress. Then, Estonia's prologue clip is shown, and it's about a Estonian man working on a German stock market.

In the meantime, Rodriguez throws some of his rubbish garbage into the trash. Then, Estonia's performance is started. During the performance however, they watched Estonia's trick while singing.

'_Daylight is fading away, night silhouettes in the sky. LED lights are flashing on towers. It's Manhattan's magical time..._'

When they saw Estonia's magic trick, Piri and the Eastern Defender shocked at what Estonia sees the magic trick. However, Cainta thought this...

"_OH SHET! HOW DOES HE DO THAT?_"

Meanwhile, she continued on watching Estonia's performance. But suddenly, she had an unusual feeling that she had in her heart and she tried to resist her chest pain for a few minutes. After a few minutes her chest pain stopped, and Estonia's performance has ended with a twist.

San Mateo said, "Hey guys, Belarus is next. Hope she will be advanced to the Finals with her song."

"Mateo-niichan, is Belarus' song too patriotic?"

"I wonder Rodri-chan. Let's find out."

After this, Belarus' prologue clip was shown. A hockey match is occurred in Cologne and some Belarusian hockey fans attended to watch their team play against a German hockey team. Meanwhile when Cainta was recovered from her chest pain, she sits next to Piri, and she told her that if she is all right with the pain. Then, Belarus' performance was started. On the contrary however, San Mateo gobbles up a mug of ice tea. And in the meantime, Belarus' so-called 'patriotic' song is filled with a pyromaniac effect.

"_Diyos ko po!_ Pyromaniac si _ate_ Belarus!"

"I know Rodri-chan, I know she's a pyromaniac!"

And in conclusion, Belarus' performance has a fiery end.

In the meantime, Piri told her friends that Latvia is going to perform. She sends a text message for him and she managed to send it. Piri prayed so hard for her young Baltic friend. Then his prologue clip was shown, it's about a Latvian exchange student coming to see her friends at a international airport at Frankfurt.

Until Cainta gets some wine glasses and shares it to them, and it can only be poured by a French wine that France give it to her when she visits his home. After this, she returns to her seat, and Latvia's performance was doing well.

Minutes later, Latvia's performance is ended, and Denmark's next. When Rodriguez saw Denmark, he uses his war paint to cover up his face, and thus he wields his battle axe and wears a Viking helmet.

"GO, KUYA DENMARK!"

With this, everyone's shocked at Rodriguez's look, but Cainta sees him that she imagined him as a superfan of an American football team. Denmark's prologue clip shows a Danish sailing team, and they enjoy sailing in the Baltic island of Rügen. Then, Denmark's performance is started with a bang. And suddenly, San Mateo sees Denmark sing.

'_Come on boys, come on girls, In this crazy, crazy world, You're the diamonds, you're the pearls, Let's make a new tomorrow..._'

"I can't believe it. Denmark's doing it well in his performance. Well I gotta say, he's magnificent, AND THAT HAIR!"

"San Mateo, I didn't know you're his fan."

"Uhm no Cainta, he's my biggest fan."

After this, Denmark's performance is ended, and the last country to perform is England's brother, Ireland. During his performance, Cainta told them that he will advance to the Finals due to his ridiculously looks on his hair and his costume. And at long last, the second semi-final is over, and now to top it all up, Cainta informed them to cross their fingers including Piri. And it's now time to pick the final ten countries to book their ticket to the final.

"Ta-chan, I can't wait to see the final ten countries to make it to the Final, I am so excited."

"Oh ate, you have to cross your fingers too."

And now it begins, starting with the first nation to punch the ticket: Estonia. Finally, after he failed to reach the Final last year, he managed to advance to the Final, and he texted his fellow Baltic nation Lithuania via his cellphone. But he was very happy, and he can nearly drop a tear from his glasses.

When San Mateo sees Estonia reaching the Final, he was happy.

"Finally, he reaches towards the Final."

"Indeed, Mateo. He's a total nerd in a dress." Cainta replied.

Next is Romania. No wonder why the vampire-toothed nation punched the ticket. Cainta reminds him of his old friend, who has a vampire tooth from its canines.

"Wow... He's stuck it."

Next up is Moldova. And when Rodriguez saw Moldova's excitement, he said this...

"**NUNO SA PUNSO! AAAHH!**"

Then he was so happy as he drinks a mug of ice tea vigorously faster than a beer drinker in a pub. Cainta saw Rodriguez's ability.

"_Ang galing n'ya_. He drinks faster than I am."

The next nation to punch the ticket to the Final is England's brother, Ireland. When Cainta saw Ireland's advance to the Final, she headed towards the balcony, and she lies down in a fetal position. San Mateo told Piri that this must be her reaction when he advanced to the Final. Cainta, holding her cellphone in her hand, writes her text message to England, and it wrote, 'Ur brother advanced 2 d Final. U must prepare urself on d 14th.' Later on, she sents it.

After she is recovered, she heads back to her seat. And the next nation to advance in the Final is Bosnia and Herzegovina. Then the next one is Denmark. Denmark is so happy that he can manage to advance into the Final. Rodriguez and San Mateo are very happy to see their idol as the axe-wielding Nordic punched his ticket.

"**WE LOVE YOU DENMARK!**"

As the two celebrates their idol, Piri, Rizal, Antipolo, and Cainta drinks their tea, and of course Cainta's little servant followed suit.

After six nations picked to punched the ticket to the Final, the seventh country to enter the Final... is Austria. Piri, Rizal and Antipolo are so happy as he finally advanced to the Final after his absence. Cainta has her thoughts on Austria from her words.

"_Looks like sir Roderich has enough willpower and redemption to make it to the Final... I am so proud of him. And maybe, I will send a message to him after his great feat._"

With this, Cainta gives a salute to the proud aristocrat.

The eighth country to make it to the Final is Ukraine. San Mateo is very happy to see his friend punched her ticket to the Final, and her famous sand art. Next is Slovenia.

And finally, the tenth country to punch the ticket to the Final, is none other than Denmark's buddy, Sweden, and his popular looks. Cainta jawbreaks when _kuya_ Berwald advances to the Final.

Piri sees Cainta's reaction.

"Ta-chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Looks like _kuya_ Berwald makes it. Finally."

The second semi-final party is now over after hours of performances and jaw-breaking moments. They cleaned up the mess in Cainta's furnished living room and after this, Piri and her friends waves goodbye to the Eastern Defender. After that, Cainta lies down in her sofa and begins to sleep. Her little servant covered her with a quilt to keep her warm.

Several hours later, Cainta receives a text message: from Piri. And it reads: 'Hey Ta-chan! R U invited to the Finals party here in my haus? Well if u want then I have ur favs here in my entertainment room! I will await ur reply!'

Then, she replied: 'Yes.' And she sents it before she heads to her boss' office, with a pouch of his favorites inside.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>And now, more terms for the second part:<p>

* - Cainta's boss was very kind like the other bosses. Then later on, he becomes a supportive person to her. He's addicted to coco jam with bread. Coco jam is actually made from coconut milk.

* - The quote from the Eastern Defender is definitely the air date for the second semi-final. It was on Friday the 13th in Asia while in Europe was the 12th.

* - Do you remember the so-called 'Chocolate Wars'? It was in 1986 in Bergen, Norway, where Belgium won the contest against Switzerland.

* - San Mateo's quote, 'Nuno sa Punso' is a dwarf-like creature in Philippine mythology. Literally it means _Ancestor/Grandparent of the anthill_.

* - Estonia's boss is crazy. I shall portray him as a crossdresser otaku.

* - I shall portray Belarus as a pyromaniac, meaning that she was addicted to flames during her performance. I watch that performance on Youtube days ago.

**FINAL PART'S COMING SOON SO WATCH OUT!**  
><strong><br>**


End file.
